The Strange Effects of her Spell
by kuroyafirenight
Summary: This is a purely fun fic of doom. A few of our favorite superheroes of doom start acting very strange after Jinx of doom spells them. They are so OOC! Of doom...
1. Carefree Robin

(A/N) I want to take a short break from writing complicated long fanfictions, so I'm writing this 3-or-4-chapter fun-fic! The Teen Titans have been hit by Jinx's spell, now they aren't acting like themselves. What ever shall they do? And what are the changes in their behavior? Read to find out!

Chapter 1: Care-free Robin

"Robin, we got a new lead on Slade!" Cyborg shouted. They discovered that Slade had hired two villians to rob a bank in New York.

"Oh really? That's nice," Robin said non-challantly (sp?).

Cyborg eyed Robin strangely, wondering what was wrong with his friend. "Dude, who are you, and what have you done with Robin?"

"I AM Robin, metal-butt! What's wrong?" Robin laughed at his joked. "Metal-butt. Hahaha!"

"Oh, come on! Be mature!" Cyborg shook his head back and forth. "I think Jinx's spell must have had some weird effect on you, Robin. You've been acting really strange."

"Oh, I don't care. Just stop being so serious, Cy! C'mon, let's get drunk!" Robin shouted.

Beastboy cheered. "Yeah, that spell knocked some sense into our friend Robin! Now he's one of us! Let's go buy some beer!"

Cyborg refused. "No WAY are we going to get drunk just because our leader isn't being RESPONSIBLE!" He shouted in Robin's ear.

"Losen up a little, tin can! We happy go blue fly!" Robin shouted incoherently. "Sky green yogurt and yellow sticky notes! Green gel pens and portable CD players! Tea candles and paper mache! Weeeeeeeeee!" The masked Titan started twirling around in circles.

"Get a grip, man!" Cyborg smacked Robin on the side of his head.

Robin's arms twitched spasmodically, and his head jerked randomly. Then he started hopping across the floor. "BUNNY! BUNNY! KANGAROO!"

The scary thing is, someone started bouncing with him. 


	2. Hyper Raven

(A/N) Weee! This is fun to write! I don't care if I don't get a single review for it. I'm writing this for personal benefit, and if you enjoy it too, feel free to review. Lalalalalala...

Chapter 2: Hyper Raven

Raven had abandoned her cloak and leotard. Instead, she was wearing a bright orange dress! She wrapped a fishing net around her body and started hopping with Robin.

"BUNNY! BUNNY! KANGAROO!" They shouted, giggling madly.

Cyborg was flabbergasted. (A/N fun word!) "Raven! No, not Raven too! Jinx's spell must have messed up her brain too! Ahhhhhh!"

Raven grabbed Robin's left hand with her left hand, and they started doing the do-se-do (sp?). "Spin your partner round and round, do-se-do TILL YOU FALL TO THE GROUND!" Raven shouted, laughing gaily.

She toppled over, landing half on top of Robin, half sprawled all over the floor. The two Titans were laughing crazily. Robin grabbed the end of Raven's fishing net and wrapped it around both of them. They could hardly move. They carefully stood up and started hopping around the living room.

"HELP! We're fish, trapped in the net!" Raven screamed.

"The evil robot-man is coming to eat us!" Robin shouted. He and Raven giggled.

Cyborg had enough of their foolishness. He grabbed them, still wrapped in the net, and hung them from a metal rod on the cieling. They were suspended in the air, helpless.

"We've been caught by the robot-man! Ahhhhhh!" Raven said.

Robin wriggled like a fish on dry land. Raven started wriggling too. Slowly they managed to get the net to slide off of the rod. The net came off of them and Raven landed on top of Robin on the floor. She gazed into his eyes. Then she got up and shouted, "I'm a fishy, and I've found my mate! Come here, my fish mate!"

Robin grinned madly and stood up. "We are a fishy family. Who will be our fish baby?" he asked. Raven and Robin doubled over with laughter. Raven grabbed Robin's hands and spun in circles singing, "Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posey..."

Robin joined in singing, "Ashes, ashes, we all fall DOWN!" So once again, they fell to the ground. Robin sat up. "Is my fish mate ticklish?" he asked Raven. She giggled.

He pounced her, attacking her ribs, tickling her until she could hardly breath because she was laughing so hard. Things were glowing black and exploding all around them, but they didn't notice. Not until Cyborg got back from trying to find Starfire and Beastboy. The three sane Titans stared at the mess in the living room, and stared at Robin, who was straddling Raven's waist, his hands at her sides, both of them with very red faces.

"Dude, making a move on Raven?" Beastboy joked.

"EEW! NO! You pervert!" Robin shouted in a high girly voice. "It's okay, RaeRae. Don't be offended, my fishy mate. I KNOW! Maybe Beastboy will be our fish baby!"

Raven squealed in delight. "That's a marvelous idea, Robin my fishy mate! Let's ask if he'll be our baby fish!"

"Uh..." Beastboy's eyes grew wide. "Fishy mate? Baby fish? I don't think so. Hey, why don't you ask Starfire?"

Raven squealed again. "That's an even BETTER idea! STAR!" She screamed.

But Starfire had been affected by Jinx's spell too. And since she was happy and outgoing naturally, the spell had done something different to her.

For a moment, the Teen Titans were paralyzed. They stared at Starfire. The alien was wearing all black. She was NOT smiling, and her normally bright eyes were dull and lifeless. "Get away from me, losers." she said in a I'm-a-goth-you're-a-prep-so-get-away-from-me voice. She stalked away, leaving the room.

Raven started crying. "Why is StarStar being a meany?" she sobbed.

Robin hugged her. "It's ok, fishy mate. She's just sick. She'll be nice when she's all better. Let's go to the mall to cheer you up!"

Raven immediately stopped bawling like a baby, and started skipping around in delight. "YAY YAY YAY! We're going to the mall!"

Beastboy and Cyborg groaned. "We'd better go supervise them, or else who KNOWS what kind of havoc they would wreak."

So they went to the mall. Uh oh. 


	3. Mall rats? Naw, we're mall FISH!

(A/N) Next chapter! Woohoo! Funfunfunfunfunfun...ok, I am definitely sugar-high (yeah, I'm "defiantly" sugar high as some retards say. its DEFINITELY not DEFIANTLY) Sorry, I've read WAY to many fanfictions that have defiantly instead of definitely, and it drives me nutes. Ok, chapter 3. Sorry the chapters have been so short. whatever.

Chapter 3: Mall Rats? Naw, we're mall FISH!

Cyborg and Beastboy watched Robin speed off on the R-cycle, with Raven sitting behind him, screaming and laughing hysterically.

"Dude," he said after a moment. "Isn't that considered 'driving under the influence'? As in, driving under the influence of Jinx's spell?"

"Yeah, we need to follow them. The fish are off to the mall, and we must protect the city. It's our duty." Beastboy said unhappily.

So they followed the "fish" Raven and Robin in the T-mobile. Cyborg's "baby" the car that Raven helped him rebuild.

AT THE MALL

Raven looked with wide eyes at the inside of the mall. Overwhelmed by all of the sights and sounds, she promptly sat down, right in the middle of the walkway. She gazed at the shops around her, her mouth hanging open and her bright orange dress(author: shudders) bunched around her legs.

"My RaeRae fishy mate has fallen to the floor!" Robin sang. He took a deep breath and continued at the top of his lungs, "Overwhelmed by all the sights, smells, sounds and MORE!" He was singing to the tune of "Simple Gifts." Only, sometimes the rhythm didn't match, so he had to stretch out words, and put two words in one note of the song.

Glass starting shattering, and people were screaming in the background, clutching their ears.

"I will protect my fishy mate until the end of time!" he continued, oblivious to the agony of shoppers around him. "I think that her bright orange dress is absolutely SUBLIME!"

He took a bow to his absent audience. The entire mall had emptied, because they didn't want to hear him sing so obnoxiously. He grinned, not really noticing or caring that no one had heard him sing except Raven.

She smiled happily and said, "That was a lovely song! Come on! Let's go find a guitar to accompany your beautiful voice!"

By that time, most of the shoppers had returned, seeing that he was done singing. So, there were people to witness the horrible events that subsequently occured.

You see, Raven had never had a chance to truly enjoy a mall before, so normal things like elevators, excalators, and fountains were completely new to her.

"Robin, oh fishy mate! Look at this! What IS it!" Raven half-sang.

"Uh...that's an elevator," Robin said. It seemed that the effects of Jinx's spell were finally wearing off. For him, anyway. Raven's already magic-filled body had amplified the spell, so while he regained sanity, she slipped farther and farther away...

"OOHHH! An ell-uh-vader. Or is it Ella Vader? Is that Darth Vader's mother?" Raven asked, puzzled. Then she gasped. "OH! Is it Darth Vader's GIRLFRIEND?" She giggled insanely.

"No, it's an e-l-e-v-a-t-o-r," Robin explained. "It's like...a box that you can go inside and it takes you up and down."

"SHOW ME HOW IT WORKS!" Raven screamed. The people nearby backed away.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea..." Robin started to say. Then he muttered, "I hope she doesn't find out about the escalators. THAT would be disasterous."

"What's an escalator?" Raven asked, wide-eyed. "It sounds like some mideival torture device. Please explain, fishy mate!"

"Dang! She heard me. Uh, an escalator is like a stairway that moves on its own," Robin explained.

"Let's go find one, my dear fishy mate!" Raven said, and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her and singing Robin's song.

She walked by the candy stand and didn't so much as glance at it. Robin sighed in relief, and listened as she sang. "...Overwhelmed by all the sights, sounds, smells, and more..."

The "fish" finally arrived at the escalator near the center of the mall, and Raven gazed at it in fascination. There were two; one going up, the other going down. Raven marched right around to the other side, where there were two escalators that led to where they were standing.

"No, Raven! This is the wrong side! If you go on, you'll be going the wrong way!" Robin shouted desperately.

Raven did a few cartwheels and hopped onto the escalator. She was standing on the one coming down from above, and she had to climb quickly so she wouldn't be led right back down again.

"Come on, Robin!" she shouted. He followed reluctantly. When she got to the top, she immediatly ran the wrong way down another escalator. Then they were back on the floor on which they began. This time Raven went to the correct escalator, the one that moved upward to the floor above.

About a quarter of the way up, Raven got an idea.

"Robin, this ride is too slow and predictable. I'll just use a little magic to make it more fun," she said, and grinned wickedly.

Robin's face paled. "No, please, Raven. There are other people here. They could get hurt." 'And I feel like I'm gonna be sick,' Robin thought to himself.

Raven clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Losen up, Robby-poo! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black magic engulfed the escalator, and scraping shrieking metal could be heard. Then the magic faded away.

"There, now it's perfect!" Raven said, clapping her hands together.

'But what exactly did she do?' Robin wondered.

He was soon to find out. 


	4. Of Doom

(A/N) Here is more of the story--ooh, is that chocolate--that you've all been waiting for. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ...FISH!

Chapter 4: The Escalator of Doom

An entire minute passed before anything. Robin spent the entire minute waiting anxiously for the change.

And then he realized what she had done.

She had transformed it into a high-speed moving stairway with hordes of medieval weapons slashing through the air at the top. There were an assortment of battle axes, spears, double-sided swords, and pikes.

Raven proceeded to ride up the escalator, screaming "QUIJA BOARD!"

"Raven, no!" Robin yelled, distressed. "Don't go up the friggin' escalator! You'll get killed, or worse, HURT! Oh, wait..."

Raven started singing, "Here comes Sesshy-fluff, here comes Sesshy-fluff, wrapped around like a mane..." (A/N If you don't what that song is, talk to starshinemoonlightsun a.k.a Ariana)

Robin grabbed his grappling hook of doom and launched it into the cieling. He swung towards Raven and tried to grab her to save her from the torturous devices of doom awaiting her at the top of the speeding escalator of doom.

"You're rescuing me? How sweet! Now get the theater basement away from me!" Raven shouted, and threw a bolt of black energy at him. It sliced neatly through his grappling rope and he stopped in midair. "Uh-oh," he said, and started to fall.

WHAM!

He landed on the escalator behind Raven. "Oh, hello my fishy mate! How nice of you to join me!" Raven in a Starfire-like voice. "Shall we die together at the top of the escalator of doom?"

Robin stood up and grabbed her hand. "No, come on Raven, we have to go!"

Raven of doom conjured some metal boots of doom and a sodering iron of doom, and melded her feet of doom to the escalator of doom step of doom of doom of doom (of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom of doom).

So they rode together up the escalator of doom, awaiting their deadly fates of doom.

(A/N) I guess I got a little "of doom" happy up there. Sorry about that. I won't do it again. Now you shall all await the next chapter! 


	5. How many of dooms are there?

(Author's Note) Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I'm just responding to a reviewer who wondered how many "of doom"s were in the 4th chapter. That made me, too, wonder how many there were. So I counted! I included every "of doom" in the chapter! Drum roll please... 

2463!

I want my virtual cookie now...


End file.
